


Seeking Proof

by Vae



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vae/pseuds/Vae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not early if you haven't been to bed yet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Proof

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/), [here](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/99558.html?thread=21695462#t21695462)

"We shouldn't..."

"Oh, shut _up_." Adam studied the keypad next to the door for a moment, turned a brilliant smile on Kris, and tapped the code in, faint click as the latch slipped free and he pushed the door open. Another day, another city, he'd pretty much lost track of where he was, and he hadn't slept since the show. Kris had, of course, Kris always managed it, nightly phone call to Katy before he curled up in a random corner and just slept until Adam or Allison or one of the handlers found him and got him out to the fans, punch drunk until everyone was on the coach again and Kris was asleep again, usually on Adam's shoulder.

Adam hadn't slept. Adam couldn't sleep, high on the buzz of the show, fizzing with it, higher on the feedback from the fans, fucking stratospheric when Kris was asleep on his shoulder. Not that he'd ever tell Kris that, the crush thing had been enough of a risk. If Kris ever knew how Adam felt when he got that proof that Kris trusted him that deeply...yeah, that could get messy.

Anyway, that didn't matter now. What mattered was that door slipping open, and access to the roof, and the incredulous look on Kris' face. "You..."

Adam grinned, wide and proud, and made an exaggerated bow, gesturing Kris through the door ahead of him. "Got friendly with hotel security, yeah."

Kris laughed, shook his head, but (the important thing) went through the door. And then looked back at Adam. "On the roof, seeking...?"

"You finish that, Allen, and I'm pushing you off it," Adam threatened, following him through and carefully wedging the door so it wouldn't close and trap them. "Don't mock my finest work!"

"Your finest?" Kris flopped down, leaning against one of the air-conditioning vents. "Remind me not to buy your album."

Adam flipped him off lazily and folded down next to him, sunglasses pulled out of his pocket to slide over his eyes. "Like you'd have to buy it anyway."

Barely past dawn, and it was already hot, concrete cool beneath them, slowly warming to body heat and the rising sun. Adam let out a contented sigh, and sprawled, finally beginning to relax.

"They'll be looking for us."

"Yeah, probably." Adam slid Kris a look from behind his shades. Fuck, it just wasn't _fair_. And now there was sunlight over Kris' hair and picking out the faintly worried look on his face and that just made those lips more tempting than ever. "Or they'll think we're in our rooms, with the luggage. Just relax, will you?"

Kris' teeth worried at Kris' lip, but he didn't protest out loud, at least. It was a start, and the way he slumped further down next to Adam was more of one, shoulders bumping together, warmer than the sun. "So what are we doing, then?"

Adam gave a satisfied grin, and shuffled down further until he was lying flat on his back on the roof, hands folded together over his stomach, eyes closed behind his sunglasses. "Sunbathing."

There was a moment of silence, during which Adam happily imagined the confusion on Kris' face, then... "Sunbathing?"

Yep, that was the tone he'd been waiting for. He reached out, and patted the concrete next to him. At least, he'd intended to - he hadn't opened his eyes to check and ended up patting Kris' leg instead, but that was fine, friendly touch to...okay, low enough not to be anything more than friendly, right? Anyway, invitation. To _lie down_ , fuck, he was still buzzing. "Sunbathing."

Warmth covered his hand for a moment, Kris' hand, he recognized the guitar calluses, and then there was a slither of denim on concrete as Kris slid down next to him, shoulders touching. "It's cool," Kris said quietly.

A few heartbeats more of peace, then Adam moved, sliding off his sunglasses, and propping himself up on one elbow to slip them onto Kris' face instead. Kris' eyes were already closed against the sun, and the surprised little smile that curved his lips at the sudden darkness lasted just long enough to tug at Adam's heart before Kris lifted a hand to settle the shades into place. "Do I look like you now?"

"You wish." Not that Adam wanted Kris to look like anyone but Kris. He lay down again, careful, then gave in, and stretched an arm out. The arm next to Kris, and there wasn't any hesitation on Kris' part, that trust shown again when Kris rolled to his side and curled against Adam, turning Adam's shoulder into a pillow.

At that moment, Adam believed he could hit all the lyric cliches. Fly, touch the sky, reach seventh heaven, cloud nine, everything within his reach because Kris was there, with him, sharing the peace of the morning with him. He closed his eyes, head turned towards Kris (to shield his eyes from the direct light of the sun, of course), and let himself drift.

He was nearly asleep when Kris' voice interrupted him again. "What'd you mean 'bout the album?" The voice was lower than usual, slower, vowels lengthened by drowsiness, consonants softened.

"Huh?"

"Not havin' t'buy't." Slower still, accent thickening, and it took a while for Adam to get past just the _sound_ of the voice and to the words.

"Right." His own voice went the other way, when sleep was trying to catch him. Lighter, clearer. Kind of floaty. "You're gonna get the pre-release, bitch."

"Save me," Kris murmured, and Adam waited to see if there'd be any more, but the only sound that came from Kris after that was a soft snore. Adam grinned to himself in sheer contentment, let go of wherever they _should_ be, and settled into a sun-warmed, Kris-warmed doze.


End file.
